D2D technology can work at authorized frequency bands and unauthorized frequency bands and allow a plurality of user equipment supporting a D2D function (i.e., D2D User Equipment, D2D UE) to perform direct discovery/direct communication under a situation that there is network infrastructure or there is no network infrastructure. D2D technology usually includes D2D discovery technology and D2D communication technology, herein 1) D2D discovery technology refers to a technology which is used for judging/determining that two or more D2D user equipments are proximal or is used for judging/determining that first user equipment is proximal to second user equipment; and 2) D2D communication technology refers to a technology which can realize direct communication of partial or all communication data between D2D user equipments without going through network infrastructure.
During actual networking, network share allows operators to cooperatively construct a communication network and perform a flexible management to respective parts. During D2D resource management and maintenance, operators expect that this function can also be enjoyed in a network equivalent to a Home Public Land Mobile Network (HPLMN). Here, the equivalent network may refer to an EHPLMN and may also refer to a visited PLMN (VPLMN) that a Public Land Mobile Network of a network selected when a user roams and the HPLMN belong to the same operator and have the same country code. The UE can implement a D2D operation as long as the user is under the PLMN which is authorized for D2D discovery and/or communication.
However, since a solution to network share scenarios is not fully considered in a handover process, consequently D2D discovery, communication, monitoring and receiving functions of the UE on a destination side are influenced by the handover operation.